


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

by paladin_piper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, R&R Connection - Freeform, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_piper/pseuds/paladin_piper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, ev'rywhere you go; take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again. With candy canes and silver lanes aglow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a Christmas gift to my best friend Juliette. ~~There may be more chapters if I have time to write, but for now, enjoy this short piece of fluff! (Unless I add more, then that'll change)~~ This is the only chapter I'm writing for this, since I want to work on other fics.  
>  Merry Christmas, Juliette! I love you, bae :)

Behind him, Ray heard the oven _DING!_. He sighed, looking at it for a second before looking back at the recipe in front of him.  
"Ry! The oven is ready!" He called, and a muffled "OK!" from the linen closet answered him.  
Ryan came into the kitchen balancing three silver cookie pans in his hand. Swinging by Ray, he pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking towards the oven.  
"Well, I can't put anything in there until you finish making the dough, Ray."  
Ray sighed again, tapping the paper with his hand.  
"You know I'm not good with baking. Especially when it comes to cookies."  
Ryan smiled, walking back over to Ray and taking him in his arms.  
"Babe, I know you can do this. I have to make my soda bread, so I need you to make the lemon cookies." On the counter top opposite to Ray's were the ingredients for Irish soda bread, neatly laid out and prepped. Ray's countertop was covered with flour and sugar (from an earlier accident), and the ingredients were strewn everywhere.  
"But I hate ba-"  
Ryan cut Ray off with two fingers pressed to the Hispanic's lips.  
"Sh. You know what might help? My obnoxious singing to cheesy, overplayed Christmas music!"  
Ray groaned, stifling a giggle.  
Ryan went over to their sound system in the living room, syncing his phone to it. In a few seconds, Pandora was up, and old time Christmas tunes floated out of it.  
_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go..."_  
Ryan hummed along as he walked back into the kitchen, going to work on his soda bread. Ray was still lost as he tried to figure out how to juice a lemon without getting the seeds everywhere.  
_What am I doing the fuck wrong?_  
A few minutes later, Ray head the fridge open and close, and then he felt hands wind around his waist.  
"Having trouble?"  
Ray nodded, his eyebrows knitted together. The sandy-haired man laughed at his boyfriend, causing Ray's cheeks to go red.  
"It's haaaaaard." Ray whined, turning in Ryan's arms to press a playful kiss to his lips. Ryan returned the kiss, breaking it after a few seconds.  
"God, you can be so helpless sometimes... Yes, it's hard, but think of it as a video game." Ryan said, talking through the pout that had formed on Ray's lips.  
"I'm not helpless."  
"What can you cook?"  
"... Does cereal count?"  
Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Like I said, imagine as if it's a video game. The instructions are your objectives and... Do you want me to do it for you?"  
Ray nodded with enthusiasm.  
Ryan threw his hands up, evoking a laugh from Ray as he slid out of them.  
"You owe me, Narvaez."  
Ray popped over to the breakfast bar, perching on a stool as he watched Ryan.  
"Ah, you were almost done, too!" Ryan said as he squeezed the lemon Ray had been staring at for five minutes.  
"How did you do that without getting the seeds everywhere?" Ray asked. Ryan just lifted his eyebrows and winked at the younger man.  
"It's a secret."  
Ray chuckled, looking down at his phone.  
_"You're a mean one, Mister Grinch..."_  
Ray heard Ryan's deep tenor voice quietly singing to the classic tune, and Ray looked up from his phone at his partner.  
"Yknow, you're like the Grinch... Except more murderous." Ray said.  
Ryan chuckled as he worked, a smile on his face from the comment.  
"... The fact that you didn't answer that really concerns me."  
"Why?" Ryan asked with amusement in his voice as he began to spoon out the dough onto the cookie sheets.  
"I'm still afraid you're going to put me in a hole... Somehow." Ray said, biting back a laugh. He hopped down from his stool and walked over to the bowl of dough, leaning over Ryan to put some on his finger to taste. Ryan was faster, though, and he spun around and dolloped some dough onto the tip of Ray's nose.  
"Asshole!" Ray laughed as Ryan dropped the spoon in the bowl of dough. As Ryan grabbed Ray, Ray swiped the dough off of his nose and popped his finger into his mouth. He leaned forward once he swallowed, kissing Ryan.  
"Well, Mr. Grinch, we made some delicious cookies."  
Ryan kissed Ray back, a smile on his lips as he tasted the sweet dough on Ray's lips.  
"Little to no help from you... Max."  
Ray laughed at the reference, wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck.  
"Yknow, I'm kind of worried about the party tomorrow. It's gonna be the first time we're, uh, gonna be out together, as, like, a couple." Ray said, a gnawing shyness crawling through him.  
"I know," Ryan replied, adjusting his arms around Ray's waist, "but it'll be an experience, for sure."  
Ray saw a glimmer of sadness in Ryan's eyes, and he pressed a hand to his boyfriend's soft cheek.  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
Ryan nodded, kissing the palm of Ray's hand.  
"I miss the kids."  
Ray chewed on his lip, thinking over his response. Right before he spoke, Ryan silenced him with a kiss.  
"But it's for the best, I guess. I didn't love her, and she didn't love me. It was destructive and dangerous, and I'm glad it was over before the kids got old enough to be affected by it. And look -- now I'm in a relationship where I never stop smiling because of how much I love my partner."  
Ray blushed, pressing a kiss to the side of Ryan's mouth.  
"I love you too, Ry."  
The oven _DINGED!_ again, reminding the two men that it was still on. Ryan let go of Ray, and finished making the cookies. He put the trays in the oven, along with the tray of the Irish Soda Bread that had been in the fridge to cool.  
Ray set timers, and flopped on the couch as he waited for Ryan. The older man laid next to Ray, and the Hispanic crawled on top of him, pressing a kiss to Ryan's nose.  
_"Silent night, holy night, all is well, all is bright..."_  
Ray cuddled with Ryan as the desserts baked, singing along to every sentimental and cheesy Christmas song together. When the cookies and the bread finished, Ryan playfully smacked Ray's hand when he reached for one of the piping hot cookies.  
"Later! You'll burn yourself."  
"But... Food."  
"I swear to-- do you want me to order pizza?"  
Ray nodded, jumping into Ryan's arms to kiss all over his face.  
"I've told you I love you, right? Because I really love you."  
"Because I'm ordering pizza?" Ryan asked with a laugh as he grabbed a menu from a drawer and then grabbed their house phone.  
Ray nodded again, laughs leaving both of their mouths.  
"I love you too, Ray."  
Their day of baking and pizza eating (and arguing over toppings, like always) wasn't the most conventional pre-Christmas celebration either man had ever experienced, but it was filled with love that neither man had ever felt before.


End file.
